Shy butterflies
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: A past once forgotten is now being ressurected. A lost love will be rekindled. But is history destinied to repeat itself? Only one can tell. R&R Set in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

Here is Chapter 1 of Shy Butterflies. It's presented in the form of a diary(I'm trying a new style for those that know me for my anime fanfics ^-^:) This is my first LotR story so be gentle.  
  
::Disclaimers- I don't own Lord Of The Rings nor will I ever…..that's what makes it so sad…..::   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~ Sept. 4, Monday~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's me, Krys. Today…..today is your typical day for your average 16 year old. I go to school, hang out with friends, and keep up grades as best as I can, typical teen stuff right? Most would say yes, but you can probably guess I'm not normal. Like a lot of teens my age, I'm a gamer, a person that believes & lives in the world of pixels and cheap music. I would also consider myself a nerd because of that fact of games and my love of books. Sci-Fi and Fantasy all the way! I just like getting away from a hellish reality of teenage cruelty. Not many can live in that world and survive without scars. Nobody could get by without a rude comment or lost loves. Nobody…… That's where my story comes in. The story about my heartbreak, lost loves, and of how love can be regained through trust and friendship.... Like the old saying…It's better to have loved once than to not have loved at all. This is my story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was walking to class one day, nothing out the ordinary. I pulled my Geometry book out of my locker and closed it shut, clearing the combination in the process. I walked in and sat next to my friend, Samwise Gamgee (though mostly everyone calls him Sam) He was pretty cool… for a freshman. He has curly blonde hair, abnormally large feet for a kid his size, and is a bit heavyset though everyone likes him. It's hard to hate Sam. He's the top of the gardening class and is such a gentle person; you'd think he'd never fought anything in his life .... except weeds. He pulled out his notebook and started taking notes off the board. I soon realized I should do the same. There is nothing worse than not doing your warm-ups before the teacher comes in. Trust me...it's not a good idea. I really hate these proofs; they take too long, you have to get EVERY step right, and I never really got the point of them. True, they help your reasoning skills, but I never really got the reason for them.   
  
"Use the Iscoceles Triangle therom," I heard Sam whisper to me, making the proof make a whole lot more sense.  
  
"Thanks," I said quietly back to him.  
  
After that, the teacher came in and quieted everyone down, signaling that class should begin. Class was pretty much the same after that, learn this, figure that out, that's for homework..study for your final..which isn't for another.....4 months? After I wrote the homework down, I gathered my stuff before the bell rang and left when it did. Very boring day indeed.....so boring that I didn't notice I was walking right into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," I said, looking up to apologize.  
  
"Don't worry, no harm was done," The person said, smiling a little bit.  
  
I hadn't seen this person around here before. Must be new. Or should I say fresh meat? This one was kind of tall, lean, long blonde hair, pointy elf like ears, & not a single pimple, mole, freckle, or any other bodily imperfection on his body that I could see. Must either be a jock, pretty boy, or queer. But who am I to judge?   
  
"Sorry, but I'm a little lost myself, do you know where the Band & Chorus room is?" he asked politely.  
  
Yep..definately leaning toward queer. He's too polite to be a jock. Hold on..I'm going to Band & Chorus right now. Coincidence? I think so.....  
  
"Yeah, it's where I'm going," I said, trying to smile.  
  
"Great, could you take me there?" he said, blushing slightly.  
  
Queer alert.....but I couldn't turn down a new person. So I told him to follow me, making sure I avoided as many preps as I could. I didn't feel like getting harrassed today....  
  
"By the way, what's your name? I forgot to ask before..." he said.  
  
"Krys," I said, telling him my last name too,"Yours?"  
  
"I'm Legolas Greenleaf," he said, smiling.  
  
I tried not to laugh..though I've heard some weird ones in my day, but that takes the cake. I suppressed it; it's rude to make fun of people they have no control over, so it's not his fault that he was named the way he was. It's your parents fault if your really think about it.....and so on.....but whatever...not my problem. We soon arrived at the Band & Chorus room, the band still setting up. My time to go! I get my stuff out, ready for practice, while Legolas talked with the Chorus teacher.  
  
"Hey, who's the new guy?" one person said in the flute section.  
  
"I don't know, never seen him before," One trumpet said.  
  
"Wonder if he has a girlfriend.."The french horn sighed.   
  
The other female half of the band, excluding myself, sighed along with her. I just didn't get all tingly when I see a cute guy. Don't get me wrong, he was cute, but I'm not a big person for romance.   
  
The Chorus teacher looked at the note saying he was new and told him to stand with the rest of the chorus. They practiced their stuff, we practiced our stuff, class as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.   
  
When we were done, we had about 10 minutes left of class, so I pulled out my writing journal slash sketch pad. I like writing stories and drawing stuff to go along with it sometimes. The story is about my main character, Jun (pronounced like the month June) and she was fighting off the most powerful sorcerer of all time so that she can have freedom from slavery from him. Right now, she's just got away into the forbidden forest and has found herself amongst friendly faeries. So sue me..I'm a fantasy fanatic! And proud of it! I then drew Jun being surround the faeries. I stopped when I heard my name be mentioned. Great..they are talking me again. Everyone thinks I'm...weird. And if you're wondering who 'they' are, they are called preps, the most cruel of the high school race. They always find some way to humilate the repressed, the geeky, the nerdiest, and or the most different. People say you should be orginial, have your own ideas and ideals, but all they do is copy the most beautiful, most talented, most athletic, most perfect being in the world. And they shove it in your face. Even though they are not perfect; who is?  
  
"Lookie here, she's writing again," one said with as much distaste as I have for spinach(yuck!).  
  
"Hey, it's got pictures too, what's it about this time? Hot chick being surrounded by glowing thingies?" One of the jocks(A male prep) said.  
  
I shut my journal quickly and stuck it inside my bag. I grabbed my books and stood up to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I was reading over your shoulder and I thought it was great," the voice, belonging to a male, said behind me.  
  
I turned to see Legolas smiling gently over me.  
  
"You like fantasy?" I asked him, obviously surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Giants, faeries, elves, dragons, wizards, powerful magic, you name it! Man, If I could write like you, I'd be in heaven."  
  
That last comment made me blush, though the preps were too stunned to notice. A pretty boy like him talking to me like we were best friends since we were in diapers. I could hardly believe it myself.  
  
"My english teacher told me I should get some of my work published."  
  
"You should listen. Plus the artwork could be published too! It's amazing! Like I was part of the story itself. You could be famous someday."  
  
"Well," I said blushing,"I really don't think I'll be famous, but...."  
  
The bell rang then, relieving us from that moment in time. As I was moving towards my locker, I felt this burning sensation on my back. I looked to see several preps giving me te evil eye for some reason. I dared not to look back any further; I was starting to get a bit scared. I got my books and went to my class, which was Art(surprise surprise) nearly out of breath. The burning sensation was gone, but the force was still there. Like it was still there but the worst was over. I began to wonder if I had burn marks on my back, which I will have to check later. I have class to get started in.   
  
That's all for now  
  
You're writer, Krys  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Sept.4, Monday (continued)  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Hey...It's me again. Krys... Hope I'm not bothering you with all the writing I do. It just feels good to have an outlet every now and then. Well..it does....  
  
Anyway...I got into art class safely and mingled amongest friends. I may be a loner by nature, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy others company. Some people are actually nice. Like Frodo Baggins. He's an adorable freshman that tries to fit in though his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, raised him. Even though Bilbo isn't around most of the time, Frodo makes it okay.   
  
Then there's Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took(both are Frodo's cousins) the school joksters. Meridoc(or Merry as he prefers) usually gets his cousin(Peregrin or Pippin) to help in his schemes. If you've seen the disney movie 'The Lion King'(Which I'm pretty sure you have), Merry would be Timon and Pippin would be Pumbaa. Sam's also here.   
  
Then there's Aragorn and Arwen. They are both in the senior class, though they aren't your typical snobby 'upper classmen.' They're not 'I'm-in-the-top-of-the-high-school-heap-so-it-makes-me-look-good-to-be-nice-to-everybody-including-you senior' but more like 'I-like-you-as-a-person-and-I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks-of-me senior.' It's cool that there are people that actually care. Too bad that they're graduating this year. What a drag. Anyway....Aragorn looks like he should be a forest ranger or a cowboy more than a student. No joke. He speaks a few languages, great at fencing and fighting sports(archery too!), and fairly high in the scale of the top class. Arwen is smart(top of the class smart!), caring, rich(her Dad is a lord or something(Though why he would send his baby girl to a crummy place like this is his own reason)) and pretty. Very Pretty. Though why she would hang out with a bunch of underclassmen instead of the high life of popularity is beyond me. She could have everything she desires but hangs out with the commoners. But who am I to complain?  
  
I got out my current project and started work when the bell rang for class to start.  
  
"Hey..did you guys hear?" One kid said to some other students who were willing to listen, "A new kid came in today."  
  
"I hear he was transferred here from Mirkwood," Another kid said.  
  
"Mirkwood!? Isn't that like..the top school in America!?" Another said.  
  
"Yeah,"the first kid said,"so why come to this crummy place?"  
  
"Maybe he got kicked out," One student piped in.  
  
"Maybe his parents suddenly went bankrupt and had to send their kid to a cheaper place to save on money."   
  
I didn't believe that last one. He looked too clean cut and soap smelling to be considered bankrupt.  
  
.......He was right behind me when I smelled the soap! What were you thinking? .....Hentai...  
  
"So has anyone actually met him yet?" the teacher said, joining into the conversation.  
  
Sometimes, the teachers like to get dirt on people too.  
  
A lot of people shook their heads no, and a few said they actually saw him....which makes me the only person that has actually met him in this class. But I don't plan on saying anything.  
  
"Well..I heard he has long blonde hair," One student said.  
  
"I heard that he was extremely smart!" Another student said.  
  
"I heard he was the top of the archery class!" another student piped his two cents in.  
  
"Never missed a single shot in his life!" one said.  
  
"I've heard that he's got ears like an elf or fairy or something,"  
  
"I've seen them!" A female student announced.  
  
Why can't we all work on our projects? The Art Show is starting soon and who wants to look at incomplete work? I continued my work like a good student until I realized that I was finished. Wonder day! I turned it into my teacher and she let me have the rest of the block to do what I want. Sweet! I found my sketch pad in my bag and started my latest work..the one with Jun surrounded by the Faeries. See what happens when you learn to keep your mouth shut? -   
  
"Your're awfully quiet today," Aragorn said, looking over my shoulder.  
  
"I'm always quiet Aragorn," I said, pausing for a bit.  
  
"He means more than usual," Merry said, then hitting Pippin to make him put his two cents in.  
  
"Oi, yeah," Pippin said, nursing a sore arm, "what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing.." I said, trying to come up with a good excuse, "just tired I guess."  
  
"Maybe she met the new guy," One student said, making me nearly jump out my skin.  
  
"She's met him? What's he like?" Some students said, gathering around.  
  
Oh...great! Keeping mouth shut should NOT have been an option!  
  
"Well..he's ....tall...and has long blonde hair...."  
  
"I knew it!" One student exclaimed.  
  
"Uhh......he's..really..nice?" I said, not liking this extra attention.  
  
"As in personality or looks? Come on girl, Details! Give us details!" One female student asked.  
  
I blushed, not wanting to answer any more questions. Lucky for me, Aragorn gave them "The Look." Trust me, you don't want to be on the recieving end of "The Look" from Aragorn. He's scary if he gives someone "The Look." "The Look" is basically Aragorn's way of saying 'stay away before I decide to make you stay away..permantly.' Nuff' said. They all backed down and I wanted to hug Aragorn. He saved me..what did you expect? Huggles to Aragorn! -   
  
The topic then changed to the halloween dance next month. Finally, a familiar topic. I'm not sure what I'm going to be this year, but I know what everyone else is! We have themes for costumes this year. Something out of a fairy tale(my forte! -) Arwen going to be a very pretty duchess that walked out of the 16/17th century. Aragorn going with her as a huntsman(he could pass off as one right now). My freshman friends(Frodo, Sam, Merry, & Pippin) are going as pirates(they look so cute in costume! -) Arwen & the others are still helping me with my costume, but I have no idea what I want to be. I was pretty much by myself. Aragorn was going with Arwen, Merry & Pippin have their girlfriends and Sam & Frodo are together.  
  
Yes...they are gay.....I see nothing wrong with that what so ever. If you love someone, and that someone loves you back, you should be together by default, no matter what gender you or your partner is. Nuff' said.  
  
Anyway, I'm basically by myself, and I'm not taking applications. Not this soon. I've had a bad break up and everyone knows it. Aragorn & Arwen were nice enough to let me come with them, but I'd just be like a third wheel so I turned them down. Merry even offered we could all go as a group, but I said no to that, still be considered a third wheel(or the ninth wheel if you include everyone) I even considered not going at all, but Arwen wouldn't hear of that. It was her senior year and she wanted to have fun with ALL of her friends, which included me too. The others agreed too, though Aragorn was the only other senior. I went back to drawing, trying to ignore the conversation completely. I then finally finished the pencil outline. I forgot to bring my inking pens, but that's okay; I can always finish it later. Not feeling up to writing, I started making a new sketch, though my mind wasn't that much in it. Just letting my imagination wonder and my pencil flying in all sorts of directions. I felt relaxed whenever I have a brain dump; just letting go of whatever's on your mind.  
  
"Hey, that looks just like the new guy," one student said, looking over my shoulder and bringing me out of my trance.  
  
I looked down at my drawing and sure enough, there was Legolas, though he looked..different. He still had his long blonde hair and blue beyond blue eyes, and elf ears. But he was dressed differently. He was dressed in a forest-like garb, like he was a warrior..or a woodland prince. He was also holding a magestic bow(great detail) and he looked like he was about to shoot you with his arrows. Pretty awesome if you ask me.  
  
"Looks like our little miss has a crush on the new boy," one student said, grinning over my shoulder.  
  
"I do not!" I retorted, blushing in the process.  
  
"Denial..." two students said simultaneously.  
  
I was about to say something nasty to them at that comment, but the bell rang for lunch. Thank you God! I put my stuff up and practically ran to the lunch room...even though I was going to be there quickly anyway.... I got my lunch and sat outside since it was really pretty out and who wants to waste a pretty day indoors? Not me! -   
  
'Sides, it's a lot quieter out here than with all the rudeness and noise of the school cafeteria. Most just stay out here for that reason..to get away from the muck and myer of teen life. While I was eating, I pulled out my sketch pad and sketched one of the sakura blossum trees nearby. It's really pretty if you catch them in spring time, but it's early autumn. Well...I still like them, considering that it was my favorite tree. - I then saw the picture of Legolas I drew earlier and then I sort of felt a weird sensation from it. Like...I don't know how to describe it...but it felt like a strange pulling. I was then pulled from my reverie with a hand gently tapping on my shoulder. I looked to see....none other than the subject of my sketch.  
  
"You okay? he said, pausing for a second, "you looked like you were in a trance or something."  
  
I shut my book, blushing brightly. That was so embarressing!  
  
"No, I'm fine," I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt.  
  
"Well..that's great.." he said, sitting down beside me, "I thought that you'd been taken over by the sketch pad or something."  
  
I laughed a little at that. Well..it was partically true......  
  
"So," he said, trying to start conversation,"Gotten any further on the story?"  
  
"I just had class..and I didn't feel much up to it," I said, wondering what his reaction would be.  
  
"Well..that's alright..you can start now...if you want..." he said, looking a bit..shy?  
  
Yes....Mr. I-stood-up-against-preps-to-talk-to-you-in-music-class-and-I-could-be-one-of-them-if-I-wanted-to was looking a bit..sheepish. Who'd da thunk it? I smiled and told him that I was thinking about making another chapter by tomorrow and that he could read it by then. He face literally lit up like christmas lights. Fun to watch him get really excited over a piece of fiction that I wrote. - That almost makes me want to get it done sooner..to see his face light up like that again. Just then...some preps walked up and started talking with Legolas. I felt saddened and started to get up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, curious.  
  
"Leave her be Leggy-poo..." one said, admiring his elf like ears, "she's probably late for class or something...."  
  
"Nerd," another said, practically drooling on the blonde-haired boy.  
  
Gross.....drool? Bet he feels real comfy right now..... I put my stuff in my bag and walked back into the school, almost feeling like crying. I didn't notice that I had run into one of the teachers, Mr. Mithrandir.  
  
"Oh, sorry....Gandalf...." I said, sniffling a bit.  
  
He's the only teacher that will let you use his first name.  
  
"It's quite all right, Krys. Is something wrong?" he said, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing much ..sir.." I said, looking down sadly.  
  
He led me into his classroom, pulling up two chairs and a box of tissues. I took one tissue and dried my eyes with it.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong little one? Naturally I would want to know what's wrong with one of my best students," he said gently, smiling a bit.  
  
"I..I met someone today..." I said, sniffling a bit.  
  
"I had heard rumors of a new student that joined us today. He's the talk of the school I hear. Model student, top of the class, athlete, vocalist, ears like an elf....." Gandalf said, counting off the things describing Legolas.  
  
"Yes..that's him," I said, "he almost seems perfect in every single way....."  
  
"No one's perfect young one," he said, "there is always something wrong....even in seemingly perfect things."  
  
"I know Gandalf....but a lot of people him as perfect.....and that he could be..one of them...."   
  
"One of them?" he said, curious.  
  
"Preps.....the "Perfect-thing-that-pushes-those-not-like-them-into-the-dirt-beneath-their-feet-and-say-that-dirt-is-better-place-for-the-unpopular-to-belong."  
  
"Ah..one of those types," Gandalf said thoughtfully, "never did like their arrogance or harrassement of the other students."  
  
Yeah..you and about 75% of the school.  
  
"Tell me...does he seem to fit this stereotype?" Gandalf asked me.   
  
"He looks like he could be one... but he doesn't act like one..... He acts like he doesn't care want anyone thinks about him and he does what he wants when he wants. Almost like he's never dealt with stereotyping before...."  
  
"Finding a person like that seems rare..." Gandalf mused.  
  
Duh...  
  
"Well, I hope he doesn't change his ways. He sounds nice from what you've told me."  
  
"I was upset when the preps practically ordered me to stay away from him. Like he was their God or something. All I did was be nice to him."  
  
"Good manners on your part," Gandalf said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Thank you," I said, almost blushing, " I found he really likes my fantasy work. He's read a bit of it...and I really want him to find out more, but the preps came along...... and.."  
  
"Stole him away from you?"  
  
"Yeah....what should I do Gandalf?"  
  
"My advice young one is to stay friends with this one. He's a good soul and shouldn't be ruined."  
  
"Thank you Gandalf-san," I said, adding on a japanese tag.  
  
"You're welcome," Gandalf said in return, "now run along and get your books for class. Lunch is almost over..."  
  
"Alright," I said smiling a bit, "See you next block Gandalf-san!"  
  
He waved as I went outside his classroom and headed towards my locker. I felt a lot better after talking with Gandalf and people wonder why he's my favorite teacher. I put in my combo and opened my locker to get my books for his class(I had it right after lunch.) Once I got my books, someone slammed my locker in my face. When I looked to see who it was, I saw a group of preps standing right in front of me.  
  
"We'd like to have a word with you," the seeming leader said, staring me down like a hawk would it's prey.  
  
I started to get a bit scared and turned to walk away, trying to ignore them. One harshly grabbed my wrist, pulling me to face them again. The force made me drop my books with a thundering thud. Another grabbed a hold of my other free arms and the group dragged me to the back of the school. Once there, they roughly threw me to the ground. I winced as pain shot up my spine as I had landed on my tail bone.  
  
"You're getting a lot attention for yourself..aren't you little one?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," I said, telling the truth.  
  
I recieved a slap for that. Ouch....that stings.  
  
"You fully know what we mean, little sophmore," one junior said, sneering at me.  
  
"Getting friendly with the new guy...." a freshman said, glaring.  
  
"I'm just being nice to him because he's new....I don't have any interest in him...." I said, my face stinging with another slap.  
  
"You're lying bitch," A senior said, slapping me again, "tell us the truth."  
  
"But I'm telling you the truth!" I said, screaming as another hand came into contact with my already bruising face.  
  
I then noticed that one of the juniors had a lit cigarette. That's illegal on school grounds, not like they couldn't get into anymore trouble now.  
  
"I know how to make her spill," the junior with the cigarette said, puffing out a puff of smoke.  
  
The other preps grinned like Cheshire cats and two brought me into a standing position against the brick wall.  
  
"I hear tattooes are in these days," Cigarette girl said, takeing her cigarette in between two of her fingers.  
  
My eyes widened in fear, knowing what she was about to do. I struggled against my captors, but their grip was like iron.  
  
"Roll up her sleeve," Cigarette said, the two doing as told.  
  
I suppressed a scream as the hot ash touched my skin, tears pouring down my cheeks. When she pushed harder into my skin, I let out a whimper of pain, tears stinging my bruised cheeks. She then took my other arm and stuck the cigarette in the other arm, my whimpering continuing as tears burned my eyes.  
  
"Does that feel good Little one?" Cigarette girl said, pushing harder, causing me to finally scream.  
  
I suddenly heard a familiar voice..it sounded like Aragorn's. The preps released me into a crying heap and ran off from the rugged Senior. I then felt familiar arms around me, telling me that it was Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn? Is that you?" I said weakly.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Gandalf sent me when you didn't show up for class. What the hell happened to you?"  
  
I was too upset to answer him and I just put my head on his shoulder, crying and sobbing as hard as I could.  
  
"I..I don't know...why...why Aragorn-san? I did nothing wrong.....I was just trying to be nice to him," I sobbed, holding onto him as I cried.  
  
He then gently started rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back gently, shushing me & trying to calm me down.  
  
"Shh....Shh...you did nothing wrong...It's all right...." he said softly.  
  
He then picked me up and carried me to te nurse, there she told me to rest until the bell rang to go home. She treated the burns and told me to wait until the bruises go down. I fell asleep after that, Aragorn said that he'd explain everything to the principal and see what he'd do and that I should rest. I like Aragorn..he's just like a big brother.....  
  
I just fell alseep so no more writing for today......  
  
Thanks, Krys 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 and before I start the story, I'd like to point out some things that 'particular reviewers' have said to me. I'll be nice and not mention names but you should get your priorities straight.   
  
First and foremost. THIS IS FICTION!!!! Naturally, things would be different in the fictional world than in the real world. As in most stories, you have protagonists and antagonists. In this story (if you haven't figured it out yet) the protagonists are the narrator, her friends, and the likewise. The Antagonists (happen) to be preps. I know fully well that not all preps are bad, but, as I have stated above, it's fiction, and fiction usually contains its good guys & bad guys and my bad guys happen to be preps. If you want real world stuff...read a news article or something.  
  
Secondly, I've also heard that my characters seem... Out of character from their original perception of the actual author himself, (God rest his soul). Think about it. This is not the same Middle Earth people you know. They have grown up in the Earth us authors have grown to know oh so well, so naturally, they would be different. Moreover, who ever said that ALL Lord of the Rings fics HAVE to take place in Middle Earth? Where on Earth or Middle Earth have you been? Even read a couple of fics as of late? Read someone else's work if you don't like mine and just leave me be.  
  
Thirdly, whoever said my narrator was the real me? It's safe to say that the narrator of my fiction seems like me, but she really isn't. Besides, in real life, if I really met Legolas (or any LoTR character for that matter) I wouldn't be able to speak to them, much less 'hit on them' as one pointed out to me. Plus, if you haven't noticed, Krys didn't hit on Legolas. All she did was talk to him. Those are two completely different fields of teen society or any society. Nuff' said.  
  
Fourthly (is that even a word? anyway...) this is a person's point of view. It's quite easy to change one's mind and uses of vocabulary. Most happen to know that 'queer' means more than a guy that's homosexual. Check a dictionary if you don't believe me. It's a touchy topic I know, but you can't change the way a person thinks. Now can you?  
  
Fifthly (this goes along with the above statement), First impressions. She didn't know Legolas's sexually preference. He looked like he could be considered homosexual by his personality. Many of the people around her (if you recall) were preps and (according to this story) Jocks happen to be brainless jerks that just care about their next match or catching a pretty girl's eye. Legolas seemed to have something in-between the space between his ears and that it's put to good use. So she used reasoning to figure him out and 'queer' happened to come to mind. For all she knew, he could be asexual or bisexual. The basic point here is that she didn't know Legolas from the start. He was polite to her, so she just returned the favor. And being used to peoples cruelty, it was a nice change to see a beautiful person being nice.  
  
Lastly, all those who were actually nice in their reviews, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it progresses. For those that flamed me, find another story and leave me alone if you think it sucks. Famous quote "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all." If you've been reviewed by me, I actually try be nice to people and I would respect it better if people returned the favor.  
  
Thanks! I feel much better now. On with the story!  
  
============================================================================  
  
Sept. 5 Tuesday  
  
Stupid life! Stupid people! Stupid... argh! Can you believe this!? This is so... Unfair!....Unjust! .... Inhumane!  
  
My aunt called me in sick (I live with my aunt kind of like Frodo lives with his uncle) but that's not why I'm angry. Not because I had burnt marks on my arms or that both my cheeks are sore and purple. No... It the cause of my bruises and burns that I'm furious over.  
  
Aragorn took me home (what a nice guy) seething. Arwen and Frodo were there with us and Aragorn had a hard time trying to look calm like he usually does. The conversation went something like this.  
  
"You mean the preps did this to you?" Frodo asked innocently, his bright blue eyes shining with concern.  
  
I nodded, not in much of a talking mood. Arwen looked at me with concern from her passenger side seat. Aragorn took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself from an on coming burst of anger. Apparently, he didn't notice that all of us noticed him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Arwen asked him, her voice melodic as always.  
  
"Just frustrated," he answered simply.  
  
"Why would you be frustrated Aragorn?" Frodo asked, his voice heightened with concern.  
  
As if on the last straw, he pulled over and turned off the car. He took a deep breath and explained what he told the principal.  
  
"After I dropped Krys off to the nurse, I went and told Gandalf what happened. He was as furious as I am now. He told me to go and tell the principal what happened."  
  
"Did you?" Arwen asked, curious.  
  
"I did...and what I saw will forever irk me to no end," he said, pausing.  
  
He took a breath before continuing.  
  
"I saw one of them explaining what happened, though it was a complete lie to make themselves look good. As of right now, Krys is the one in trouble because they said that she was the one who brought the cigarettes on school grounds."  
  
"But...I don't smoke..." I said quietly, digesting what happened.  
  
"I know you don't and the others know it as well. They said you tried to attack them with the offending object, not the other way around. The reason you have burnt marks is because you've secretly been smoking behind the school's, your guardian's and your friends' backs."  
  
"But that's not true!" I cried out, "If I was smoking, someone would have noticed."  
  
"But," Frodo added, "How did they explain the bruises? They look too recent and she didn't have them this morning. Or even in Art class."  
  
"They said that they punched her because of self defense," Aragorn said.  
  
"On both cheeks?" Arwen said, hardly believing the false story, "and for just one punch, they both look pretty ripe for girls like them to hit that hard."  
  
"I agree," Frodo said, "those bruises looks like something Aragorn could do if he punched Krys. Not like you would punch her Aragorn."  
  
"They look more like slapped young one," Aragorn said, "if she was punched, they would be a lot worse than that. Even repeated there is always a way to tell."  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Nothing at the moment," Aragorn sighed, "they're waiting a day to see what happens."  
  
I almost felt like crying at that exact moment. It was not fair that I'm the one being punished for something I didn't do. Fate sucks!  
  
==============================================================  
  
Sept. 5 continued  
  
I was on the verge of tears when my aunt told me my friends were here. I got up, got dressed and went to see Aragorn, Arwen, Frodo, Sam, and Merry & Pippin. Sam, Merry & Pippin immediately hugged me, hearing what had happened.  
  
"Those prep bullies!" Pippin said, hugging me.   
  
"Wish I could show them a thing or two," Sam said, glaring at the floor.  
  
"Me too!" Merry said, almost in tears.  
  
"You guys are really sweet and I do appreciate it," I said, pausing, "but there isn't much we can do."  
  
"We'll find something, I know we will," Sam said.  
  
"Oi yeah. I'm sure we will," Pippin said, grinning.  
  
"I'll pull every prank I know on them if it will make you feel any better," Merry said.  
  
"I'll help!" Pippin said.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said, "but I don't want you in trouble too."  
  
"Nonsense," Merry said, "we're used to being in trouble. It won't bother us."  
  
"Nope! It sure won't," Pippin said, proud of himself and his cousin.  
  
"Not in this kind of trouble," I said softly, "it's harassment as well as substances on school grounds. You guys just do harmless pranks, not anything of this magnitude."  
  
"We can try," Merry said, a bit disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I've got to deal with my own problems. Sure I'd love to see them humiliated, but that'll just cause more trouble," I said, sighing in defeat.  
  
"We can talk to my father about this," Arwen said, "and a few other adults we know that know that you are innocent."  
  
"Yeah, Gandalf knows that you're innocent," Pippin said.  
  
"We know you're innocent," Aragorn said.   
  
"That's," Merry said, pausing for a second, "seven people that know you're innocent."   
  
"Plus, I'm sure someone in the halls saw you being carried off by the preps," Arwen said.  
  
"But, I didn't see anyone in the halls when I got my books." I said.  
  
"So? That's still seven people," Merry said.  
  
"Which seems a lot better than none if you ask me," Sam said.  
  
"We'll get through this, I know we will," Aragorn said, putting an affectionate hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Let's go celebrate!" Merry said, jumping up.  
  
"Ice cream!" Pippin said, everyone agreeing to that.  
  
I smiled as I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, the crisp September air making itself known. Oh yeah... we're going out for ice cream in September. Like we care? My friends are just trying to make me feel better and I do appreciate it. I really do. We decided to walk since it was nice out, wanting to enjoy the last of nice days before winter settles in. We walked for a bit until we found the ice cream parlor. I got my favorite (chocolate! -) and sat down on a bench because the parlor was next to a park we liked to go to.   
  
The freshman boys had already scoffed their ice cream so they were just playing around, like little kids. It wasn't long before Aragorn joined them (Merry & Pippin begged him to) Arwen & I just watched and laughed at their antics. I had brought my sketchbook (I take it everywhere can't you tell?) so sketched them just having fun. I smiled at the result. This picture is defiantly a keeper. Maybe I can let Arwen have it as a graduation gift from me. I showed it to her and she loved it! Yay! I said I'd give it to her when I finished it. She practically squealed with joy, though she's too dignified and poised to squeal like a little girl. Poo...well... at least she likes it. Aragorn started laughing as all four boys tackled him to the ground, causing all of us to erupt in laughter. If only memories like these could last forever.  
  
I suddenly felt this cold chill. Thinking it was just the wind, I ignored it. When I felt it again, I turned to see nothing. Very peculiar. Cold bursts of wind just don't appear out of nowhere for no apparent reason... I looked to see if the others noticed. They didn't, so I started getting a bit freaked out. I closed my sketchbook and pulled my jacket closer. Arwen noticed my behavior and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Just a little chilled," I said, shivering a bit for emphasis.  
  
"It doesn't seem a bit cold out here. In fact, it feels fairly comfortable out here," Arwen said, looking at me kind of funny.  
  
That made me feel a bit colder than usual. Maybe it was just the ice cream that's chilling me to death, but whatever it is...I wish it would stop. I looked around again and saw some preps from our school, giving me an icy look. I moved closer to Arwen, to try & hide from them, but it didn't work. I felt colder instantly.  
  
"Krys, are you all right?" Arwen asked, concerned.  
  
I suddenly felt warmer. Not over bearing and humid hot...but a gentle warmth...like it was caressing me or something. It felt wonderful against the cold I felt before. Aragorn then said it was time to go, taking me from my reverie. I found that the coldness was gone, though, sadly, the warmth was as well. I looked to see where it had come from and I saw something shining from a rooftop. It looked kind of golden color with some sort of green sparkling from it as well. When I blinked to get a better view, it was gone. That's strange...very strange indeed....  
  
Trying to figure out mystery and what to do about school situation. Write later  
  
Thanks! Krys 


	4. Chapter 4

Sept. 6 Wednesday  
  
Hey... me again. Just like to inform you of my wondrous school day today. You can tell I am being sarcastic right. Well...you are right.  
  
I found a long sleeve shirt to cover my burnt marks and applied foundation and blush to hide the bruises. I had to borrow makeup from my aunt because I usually don't wear makeup. I think all it does it cover up(which is what I want) the beauty you have. I'm not vain or anything, but I just don't like makeup(also because it makes my face itch). My aunt then told me I should finish the look. What?  
  
"You know... if you're going to be wearing makeup, try not to make it look like you're hiding something," she said, getting out some light eye shadow.   
  
I had to agree with her on that...I kind of looked like a clown...  
  
She took a warm washcloth and clean off the excess stuff on my face. She then towel dried it and lightly reapplied the foundation. Then, she applied eye shadow and mascara, along with eyeliner, blush and some lip-gloss. When I looked in the mirror, the bruises were lighter, but not completely gone, though I did look a lot better. My aunt then shooed me off, telling me to get to school. I grabbed my coat and book bag and looked at the clock. I saw that I didn't have much time, so I practically ran out the door, racing against the clock. I then saw a car following me. Great...a stalker probably coming to kidnap me. That made me quicken my pace, though I was already feeling fatigue. I heard the car horn and that made me stop and turn to see who it was. I saw blonde hair, pointy ears, and striking blue eyes sticking out of the driver window. Guess who?  
  
"Hey, do you need a ride or something?" Legolas said, "I'm running late today. I guess were in the same boat huh?"  
  
I smiled at him and accepted his offer. I'm tired of running... and hey! Free ride! Who could say no to that? I slipped into the passenger side, taking off my backpack and setting it in the floorboard.  
  
"I noticed you weren't at school yesterday...did something happen?"  
  
I looked down sadly. I didn't like the fact I was accused for a crime I didn't commit nor actually telling people the story.  
  
"It's a long story," I said simply.  
  
Lucky for me, he took the hint and let sleeping dogs lie. Thank you God! He pulled into school, thankfully before the bell rang. I thanked him for the ride and he smiled while saying your welcome. I picked up my backpack and got out of the car. He picked up his stuff and walked beside me into school. I felt the burning sensation on me like after going to the art room Monday and saw more preps. I nearly gasped out loud at their intense gazes then saw the vice principal coming towards me as well as a police officer.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Miss, but may I check your bag?" the officer said politely, reaching out for it.  
  
I let it slide off my shoulder and handed it to him(I don't have anything to hide so why hold back?) He searched through it only to find my books (schoolbooks, sketchbook, journals, folders, et cetera, et cetera) He thought my little Tsukasa key chain was cute (kawaii little Tsukasa!!) He then gave me my bag and told me to empty my pockets. I turned them inside out only to reveal some lunch money, crumpled pieces of paper, and a couple pounds of lint. He then let me pass into school. When I looked at Legolas... I noticed his eyes were a shade darker. It was hardly noticeable at a distance but.... His ears seemed pointier too, more elf-like actually. It made him look a bit... evil (that's the best way to describe it.)  
  
He then shook his head, his eyes changing back to the original color and his ears became less pointy. Maybe it was just my imagination. Or is it something else?  
  
"We'd better get to class," he said, looking like he was trying to fight off a headache.  
  
I felt sorry for him, but went to my locker and got my geometry book and sat in my seat next to Sam. The teacher kept giving me strange looks, as well as the other students. Sam was the only sympathetic one. Class went by slower than usual and I was relieved when the bell finally rang. I packed up my stuff and went to band as quickly as I could. Legolas was there with the other chorus members and he waved politely at me. I blushed, but waved back. I got out my instrument and warmed up a bit. I noticed the first chair wasn't here today so that meant I was first today. Yay! But that would also mean I would have to play that one solo in that one piece. It was only two measures, but full of sixteenth notes, not to mention it's only you playing. No accompaniment from any part of the band and that got me a bit nervous. Sure, I had practiced it in case anything happened to our first chair, but I had only played it in front of our director, not the other students. I hate my life....  
  
"I guess you get to do the solo today..." the person next to me said, almost trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Some more comments went around that didn't hold any encouragement in them at all. Why is everyone against me today? When we got to the piece, my adrenaline went haywire as my nervousness kicked in. The other students noticed and almost sneered and contained their laughter. I looked around for any form of encouragement and saw the teacher smiling warmly. At least one person believed in me. I then saw most of the Choir looking like just like the band just now. I felt saddened then noticed Legolas. He smiled and gave me the thumbs up. That made me feel a lot better and prepped myself up and played the piece. I played through with few mistakes, but those were just silly mistakes...and I played the solo perfectly! I'm so proud!  
  
When Band & Chorus was over, Legolas sat beside me, smiling.  
  
"You did great today," he said warmly.  
  
"Thanks," I said, blushing lightly.  
  
He smiled softly at that. God... Why did he have to be so beautiful?  
  
"Aww... look... young love," a harsh voice said, startling me.  
  
I looked to see that one senior... the one that slapped me, smirking.  
  
"Remember me little one?" she said smirking.  
  
I cringed back a little bit, but it was barely noticeable. I noticed Legolas eyes were darker again. Maybe his eyes change colors with his moods or something. He looked a bit pissed off right now. But then they changed back again with the shake of his head. Is this weird or what? Soon, more preps joined her all of which were familiar. Lucky for us, the bell rang for this block to change to the next one. I grabbed my stuff with Legolas following me to class. Why was he following me?  
  
"Please... don't be alone," he said, barely above a whisper, then taking off in the direction of his class.  
  
I looked after he left where he was standing. 'Don't be alone...?' What did he mean by that? I walked into class and sat with my friends as usual. Worked on a new project, finishing early (it was a simple project that could be finished in one block), Aragorn giving anyone "The Look" if they dared to comment about the week's previous events. Though...even Aragorn couldn't keep them at bay for long....  
  
"We heard what happened..." one student piped up.  
  
"You are one brave kid... bringing cigarettes on school grounds," another said.  
  
"And actually attacking the preps with them!? We all know we wanted to do that to them, but you actually did it!" The first said excitedly.  
  
"You're a hero amongst us! We bow down to you!" some said, actually trying to get a better view of "The Hero."   
  
"I'm no hero...." I said quietly, knowing the truth.  
  
"Miss Modest...." One commented, "we all heard what you did and that is considered bravery amongst all of us!"  
  
"You heard wrong..." I said trailing off.  
  
"What do you mean?" The teacher commented.  
  
I didn't feel like answering, in fact I felt like crying. Arwen put a comforting arm around me and the others took over the story from there.  
  
"She was dragged off during passing period by the villains she was," Sam said.  
  
"Oi yeah," Pippin said, "all because they thought she's involved with that new guy... Legolas was it?"   
  
"Yeah," Merry said.  
  
"Beat her up they did," Sam said, "The bruises and burns prove it!"  
  
"All because of jealousy," Frodo concluded.  
  
Well...you could say that must of the class was stunned with this side of the story.  
  
"Didn't the principal do anything about it?" the teacher asked, "I mean... if that's all true then..."  
  
"They got there before I could," Aragorn said, sighing  
  
"But that's horrible!" One student said.  
  
"Fair justice in this country...feh... yeah right!" another said crossly.  
  
"You should sue!" One said.  
  
"There's not much you can do..." Aragorn said, "The Principal believes their story and wouldn't listen to our side. I tried."  
  
The bell rang then, preventing further discussion. I picked up my stuff and walked grudgingly to the cafeteria. I got my stuff and headed outside, despite the apparent chill in the air. I pulled my shirt closer, sorely wishing I should have brought my jacket today. Damn weather...it's so unpredictable!  
  
I then felt a jacket being laid upon my shoulders. Knowing fully well that jackets just don't appear out of nowhere (warm ones too!) I looked to see familiar blue eyes, blonde hair, and pointy ears. You can probably figure who it is if you haven't figured it out by now.  
  
"Hey," Legolas said, sitting next to me, "Why are you out here freezing to death?"  
  
"It's a lot better out here that in there," I said, pulling the jacket closer.  
  
"I beg to differ," he said sarcastically, then dropped the subject.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" a new voice said.  
  
We turned to see two preps, the same ones that caused me to leave the other day so they could flirt with Legolas. I cringed back this time, knowing they have friends. They took a step forward, grinning maliciously. Suddenly, one was hit with a balloon filled to the brim with chili sauce. Another one came flying and hit the other one, both screaming bloody murder. What the hell?  
  
"What's going on?" Legolas questioned, me shrugging.  
  
Suddenly more preps came to aid their friends.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?!" One covered in chili said, scowling darkly.  
  
"I had nothing to do with this!" I said, standing back.  
  
One came forward (I assumed was the leader) and was about to slap me when another balloon came flying, though it wasn't chili inside. It looked like...EW! Dog poop! The girl screamed in horror as she wiped the substance, scowling. She tried to slap me again; another balloon came flying, filled with more dog poop. Gross...but very funny. She scowled then walked off, her friend trailing behind. I then heard laughter and the slapping of hands from the roof. I looked up to see Merry & Pippin, grinning and waving. They then came down from the roof, laughing all the way.  
  
"That was amazing!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
Merry nodded, grinning.  
  
"What were you two doing?" I asked, trying to decide if I should be angry or relieved.  
  
"Saving you & Legolas we were," Merry said.  
  
"Oi yeah," Pippin added, "Those villains won't have their way with you with us around!"  
  
"No one hurts our friends and gets away with it!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
I then cracked a smile. I have such great friends...especially ones that have great aim and know the best substances to throw at people. :)   
  
"You do realize that both of you are going to get into deep trouble for this?" Legolas said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You kidding?" Pippin said.  
  
"Trouble is our middle name," Merry said.  
  
"'Sides," Pippin said, "They didn't know it was us throwing stuff at them. Who they going to blame?"  
  
"It could be anyone else," Merry said.  
  
"Even though you two are known for your pranks and practical jokes," I said incredulously.  
  
"We only do them to people we don't like," Pippin said.  
  
"Or if our friends are in danger," Merry added.  
  
"And even the occasional Fool's Day every first day of each month!" They said simultaneously.  
  
I felt a major sweatdrop forming, but I managed a smile.  
  
"Thanks guys," I said.  
  
"No problem!" Both boys said simultaneously while grinning.  
  
The bell then rang for fourth block to start soon. Pippin & Merry took off running to get to their lockers, while I picked up my stuff. Legolas took back his jacket while blushing. Why would he blush?  
  
"Thank you," I said, "for the jacket."  
  
"You're welcome," he said, looking away for a second.  
  
If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to hide something. It could be a blush for all I know.  
  
"Come on," he said, picking up his books, "I'll walk you to class."  
  
I nodded, not sure what to say to that. We soon reached Gandalf's classroom, Legolas blushing even more. Is he trying to give himself an aneurysm or something? Seriously...  
  
"I guess this where I take my leave," he said, smiling softly.  
  
"See you later then," I said, about to go into the classroom.   
  
Legolas then looked around to see if someone was near (there wasn't). What the heck is he doing? I then felt gentle lips touch mine for a split second before they were removed. The owner then took off running, blushing like mad.  
  
Did ...he ...just ...do ...what ...I ...think ...he ...just ...did?  
  
Too shocked to write anymore  
  
Later, Krys. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! A lot of people like this story! :) Elf & Hobbit Plushies for everyone! (Choose your favorite!)  
  
=======================================  
  
Sept. 9, Saturday  
  
it's been three days since I was lip locked with Legolas and I'm still confused as hell. Why did he kiss me? Is this an obvious sign of affection? Am I going to go crazy over this? Any cartoons on yet?  
  
....Well...it is Saturday isn't it?  
  
I soon discover a charity thing was on every channel that usually had cartoons I liked on it (which pissed me off greatly) and it wasn't going to stop for a while. I wanted to watch Yugioh! Waa...Life's not fair sometimes...You know that?  
  
My aunt then sent me on an errand(since nothing good was on) which I accepted(despite my foul mood) I found my bike and rode up to the grocery store(don't have a permit/license yet to drive..or a car for that matter) I picked up the things we needed (milk, eggs, bread the usual) and set them on the counter to be rung up. I paid and left with my items. I felt a gentle aura then(like that warming sensation from before) I turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. Too weird....  
  
I got on my bike and started riding back home. I then heard the roar of a car engine behind me. I turned to see some senior preps driving dangerously close the sidewalk. The driver looked a bit tipsy and I could tell they had been drinking by the way they were swerving. I rode faster as they started speeding up. I heard the engine reving dangerously close to me and the car horn blaring. They were about to ram me when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Next thing I knew, I was thrown off my bike, fell onto the concrete with a body on top of me, and the sound of smashing could be heard. I couldn't see much, but then I blacked out...  
  
I woke up with a wet cloth on my forehead, feeling a massive headache. Ouchieness....  
  
"Hey Greenleaf! I think she's waking up!" a voice I didn't recognize said.  
  
Greenleaf? That sounds so familiar...where have I heard it?  
  
"Thank goodness" I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You are one lucky kid," the first voice said.  
  
"Wha-?" I said softly, trying to bring things back into focus again.  
  
"You were lucky Greenleaf was nearby to get you out of the way from those drunk kids," the first voice said, "don't know what could have happened if he hadn't got you out of the way."  
  
"Who's Greenleaf?" I asked.  
  
"That'd be me," the other voice said.  
  
I tried to focus but all I saw was bright blue eyes and tied back blonde hair. ....Wait a minute..are his ears pointed? There's only one person I know with that description. Then it fell into place.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked.  
  
"Yes...it's me. I saved you..."  
  
"Though it would have been better if he had told us he was going to go out and rescue you. You don't run out of work and not tell anyone why."  
  
I heard Legolas laugh nervously.  
  
"Sorry boss..." he said nervously.  
  
"Well, it's good to see the kid's all right, but next time, tell someone if you're running out to save damsels in distress or you're out of a job." and with that, the other man left.  
  
"Job?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah," Legolas said, putting a hand behind his head, "Rent money just doesn't appear you know..."  
  
"Rent money? Do you earn money for your family?"  
  
"Well...actually...I live by myself in an apartment."  
  
"But...aren't you seventeen?"  
  
"Eighteen this coming January..."  
  
"Isn't that kind of illegal to be living without a parent or guardian if you're still a minor?"  
  
"Please," he said, crouching down before me, "don't tell anyone. The only ones that know about this are my boss & my landlord."  
  
"But...don't you have a family or something?"  
  
He sighed sadly, and then looked up.  
  
"My shift's over in a few minutes. I'll take you to my place and we'll talk there. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else about this."  
  
I promised I wouldn't, and then used a nearby phone to tell my aunt I was going to Arwen's house for a little while. (She'd freak if she knew I was going to a boy's house where he lives by himself in) She then said she would go buy the essentials later on by herself and that if I needed something, just call. I said goodbye then called Arwen to make sure she bought the story. Though...I got one of her older twin brothers. Elladan I think... I told him to tell Arwen to buy the story that I'm staying with her for a while. Elladan said he'd tell her, though he was a bit suspicious as to why I was lying about where I was...I heard laughter in the backround...which I guessed it was Elrohir(the other twin brother of Arwen) I then heard whispering then Elladan was laughing as well. I hung up after that. Twins....  
  
"Ready to go?" I heard Legolas behind me.  
  
I nodded, standing up and getting my coat. He hung up his work apron (he works in the grocery store I was in before) and got his coat as well. He pulled out his car keys and led me to his car. We got in and he started the car, the radio blasting. He turned it down immediately, looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"Ehehe...sorry," he said nervously, "thought I turned it down last time I was in here."  
  
"That's okay," I said.  
  
Just then, an Evanescence song came on. My Last Breath I believe.  
  
Hold on to me Love,  
  
You know I can't stay long   
  
All I wanted to say was I love you   
  
And I'm not afraid   
  
I felt this weird sensation, almost like blanking out but I was still conscious. I felt arms around me, though Legolas was the only other person in the car and he is driving.  
  
Can you hear me?   
  
Can you feel me in your arms?   
  
Holding my last breath   
  
Safe inside myself   
  
Are all my thoughts of you   
  
Sweet raptured light   
  
It ends here tonight   
  
I felt a cold feeling around my throat, grasping gently. Visions of people flashed before my eyes. But most were of Legolas mostly. At least...it looks like him... He seemed to be searching for something. Or someone....  
  
I'll miss the winter   
  
A world of fragile things   
  
Look for me in the white forest   
  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
He ran into a nearby forest, covered head to toe in a forest like garb and cloak, the colors contrasting greatly with the fallen snow on the ground. He looked saddened and desperate at the same time until he came upon a hollow tree. There were slight gasps coming from it because of the frosted breath. He looked on in horror as he pulled the figure out of the tree. He then felt tears stinging his fair cheeks from the bitter cold and falling on the face of the person from inside the tree...  
  
(Come find me)  
  
I know you hear me   
  
I can taste it in your tears   
  
Holding my last breath   
  
Safe inside myself   
  
Are all my thoughts of you   
  
Sweet raptured light   
  
It ends here tonight   
  
The figure stirred, causing Legolas to look at it. Though...after that...it didn't stir again, never to stir again. He cuddled the body close, closing his eyes in pain...regret...sorrow.... I couldn't tell...  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear   
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here   
  
But still you wake and know the truth   
  
No one's there  
  
He then lifted it into arms and climbed into the same tree, the body still in his arms. I tried to call out, but I then saw the face of the person he was holding and gasped...  
  
Say goodnight   
  
Don't be afraid   
  
Calling me   
  
Calling me as you fade to black   
  
He then turned off the car, bringing me out of my trance. The cold was gone and I was glad for that. Those thoughts scared me to death...   
  
I then heard the car door open and Legolas went over, opening the door for me. I shakily got out, but managed to stay upright. Legolas led me inside and I sat down on the couch. He went to the kitchen and fixed up some hot chocolate for us. He then sat down and began his story.  
  
"Long ago...I did live with my family. My mother...my father...and my siblings. I'm the youngest of my family by the way. However, later...my mother died of disease and just left our father to raise us children. I was five when it happened. My older siblings had decided to take us younger ones out for a night on the town so our father didn't go with us. That was a mistake..." he looked like was about to break down into tears at this memory.  
  
I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, telling him that he didn't have to continue if it upset him this much. He shook his head no and continued.  
  
"We had had a wonderful time that night...thinking nothing was wrong... until gun shots were fired. My oldest brother was the first one hit and died instantly for he was shot in the head. The others were shot as well... I was too...but mine wasn't fatal...I was the only survivor...My father couldn't handle the thought of most of his children dead as well as his wife...so...he took his anger out on me...." he said, absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder as if from memory.  
  
"But...you ran away...didn't you?" I said.  
  
He nodded, and then his head fell down with shame and regret.  
  
"When I was fourteen. My father still asks me to come home, but I fear it will be the same if I went home to him...I've been living on my own since."  
  
I sipped the hot chocolate, savoring in its warmth. I then spotted a magnificent bow hanging from the mantle of the living room.  
  
"People in my family have been great archers in their days. Way back to my great ancestor for whom I was named after. I even heard legends from my great grandfather that he was a great prince. He then gave me that bow which belonged to my ancestor. He even told me a story to go along with it...kind of sad though..."   
  
I felt my body going numb then as images from the passed vision came back. I see Legolas again, with the forest garb & cloak though he looked a bit...harder. As in additude...almost older in aura though he looked the same age he was now. He looked like he was searching for someone. His already pointy ears were pointier than before. His eyes were darker and sharper than before. He looked threatening, but gentle at the same time. He then spoke words I had never heard before in my life. They were foreign...but...they were spoken beautifully. Another voice joined him, but it was feminine.  
  
"He fell in love..." I said quietly.  
  
"How did you know?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
"That's what happened...he fell in love with a young girl, she fell for him, and a relationship wouldn't work with them...Some person had something against them and the girl died in the end..."  
  
Flashes passed by my eyes, Legolas's ancestor and the girl he fell in love with, and the scene with the tree as well.  
  
"She was left to die in a tree...frozen to death by winter's wrath. He went searching for her, but only saw her last breath before she died. He took her into his arms and sat inside the tree together..."  
  
"..Yeah...That's what my great grandfather told me...Kind of like Romeo & Juliet huh?" he said, pausing to answer.  
  
"Yeah..." I agreed, seeing the resemblance of the stories.  
  
We sat in silence for a while; not really knowing what to say to each other. He then said something that had been plaguing me for the last three days.  
  
"Look...about that kiss...I'm sorry if it seemed a bit ...foreward," he said shyly.  
  
"It's okay..." I said blushing.  
  
He smiled softly then, making me blush brighter.  
  
"By the way, thank you... for saving me earlier...."  
  
"No problem," he said, "Just call me & I'll do my best to help you..."  
  
We then had the uncomfortable silence between us again. This is getting us nowhere...  
  
He broke the silence by turning on the TV, since probably neither of us could think of anything to say. The news was on saying stuff that is relatively boring to me. Mainly stocks (that's more boring than science class! snoozeville...) I was so bored to death that I felt like I was dozing off (the talking guy is more boring than our science teacher that drones on and on about whatever-the-hell-we-were-talking-about. ZZZZzzzzzzz). My head kept falling down when I started to doze off and I woke up again when I felt the sudden drop of my head.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to your friend's house? You look a bit tired..." Legolas said gently.  
  
"How did you know-?"  
  
"I overheard your conversation on the phone. Probably would be a good idea anyway...." He said getting up.  
  
I rubbed my sleepy eyes and nodded, getting my coat and heading out the door behind him. We rode to Arwen's house together and met up with Elrond, Arwen's dad (the lord dude from a few entries back) He let us in and Legolas told him the situation, which he accepted completely (Thank you Elrond!) However, I didn't hear much else because I fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Asleep now, write later  
  
Krys 


	6. Chapter 6

Sept.18, Monday  
  
It's been a week since the grocery store encounter and I've got the bumps to prove it. Does someone have something against me? Did I do anything to make anyone mad at me? Waa.....  
  
I'd gotten up earlier than usual today, and I was walking today since my bike was totalled. I pulled my jacket closer to fight off the autumn's icy wind. I really need to find a better way to get to school or else I'll freeze to death out here. I pulled my jacket closer and continued walking through the chilly Septemeber morning. Personally, I woud prefer that it was spring. Not too warm, not too cold and everything's new, green, and pretty again. Not that the other seasons are pretty, but Spring in particular is my favorite. I like Autumn too mainly because of the changing colors of the leaves. Hehe..When I was little, my grandmother used to tell me stories about faires and how they change the seasons with their magic. I guess that's what really got me into fantasy. You can do almost any thing, have grand adventures, fighting evil, and all that jazz. After that, I started writing my own stories of adventures various characters would have and it just escalated from there. I guess that would be my dream career; to be a famous fantasy writer. But right now, I've just got to get to school before becoming a human popscile.

I made it to school, but I was still cold. Great....the heating system isn't working again. Could this day possibly get any-?

"Good Morning. You're early," an evil voice said behind me.  
  
I froze, then slowly turned to face...the principal. I somehow had this sneaking suspicion that he was evil. My friends agreed. So did a few other students. Even some of the teachers agreed(which says a lot if you ask me).  
  
"Good morning to you as well, sir," I said as politely as I could.  
  
He then gave me this cold smile and then turned away. I then breathed a sigh of relief, realizing I had been holding my breath subconsciously. I got my books for my first class and headed to the library, since a lot of people weren't there yet. I worked on my stories, maybe even drew a little bit. Then, a pile of books slammed onto my table, startling me out of my reverie. I think I jumped three feet into the air. I saw three or four preps before me, and I'm by myself...  
  
One thought at the moment; very hysterical and the least bit rational-.....  
  
**CRAP!!!!  
**  
I was about to pick up my books & run, but one grabbed my arm. Another grabbed my other arm. I struggled, but they were stronger than me. I was half dragged/carried down the hall. No one made a move to help because of the evil one's wrath. I was scared. I think I heard Hell was nicer than this place.

Hmm..burning pitchforks.....quite pleasent..don't you agree?

Anyway..they dragged me to a janitor's closet.  
  
"Now Little One..you're going to play the age old game Seven Minutes in Heaven.Only..we've added a little... twist...A lemony twist if you prefer..."

Holy Shit.....I was picked up by my feet & arms and thrown inside, the door sharply locking. I felt uneasy, not only was I in a tight place..but I could feel hot breath running down my neck, causing me to shiver. I tried to turn around, but there was so little room, even that simple task seemed impossible. I then felt something warm and sweaty, but the skin was human(I think). It felt thick and gritty under my touch, grossing me out further. I was startled when I felt flabby arms wrap around my petite waist. I felt sickened as they started feeling up and down my figure. I tried to move to get out of the way, but it was to no avail. The Arms just pulled me closer to the greasy skin. A cloth was then put over my mouth and I smelled something really weird.....it makes me feel..so ..light-...headed.....

I hear a far off voice. it sounds so familar...

A gentle hand touched my cheek...and I begin to think.....

If this is all a dream..it sure is a damn good one....  
  
A feather-like kiss is placed upon my brow.. making my eyes to gently flutter open....

Yep..definate dream..no place has this much light......or that hot of a guy...  
  
.......wait...hot guy?....  
  
He's wearing his golden hair long with braids on either side of his temples.His deep blue eyes were entrancing. You could get lost in them and never want to be found again. His face held no blemishes what so ever...no marks..no scars....just..perfection....just like the rest of him.  
  
"We have met before young one..." he said, his voice like an enchanting tenor.....  
  
I tried to speak, but I found I couldn't. No noise came from my mouth. None...Not even a cough... I wanted to respond to him, I really did..but no words could come out..just wisps of air that I breathed.  
  
"Can you not speak?" he asked, a question upon his fair features  
  
I shook my head. What else could I do?  
  
He then took me into his arms, hugging me. I was surprised at the simple gesture. It's not every day a hot guy just suddenly hugs an ordinary girl like me...  
  
"I'm sorry.."he said softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
I looked at him from behind. Now, his eyes had a sadness and sorrow to them. Or...was it..guilt?

"I've caused you this much pain.....and for that..I beg for forgiveness...."  
  
What the hell could I forgive him for? I don't even know him.....

At least I think.....  
  
He then gently started to touch my cheek again. His hand felt warm...not sweaty..but just..a fuzzy kind of warm. He then brushed a stray hair from my face and gingerly touched my lips with his.

You know..that kind of feeling you get when you feel like fireworks are going off when you get kissed by the special someone?

It wasn't there....  
  
IT WAS A MIILION FIREWORKS GOING this guy kiss...forgiving him should be easy as pie.....

It soon started to get more intense by the minute. He was trying to slip his tongue in....OMG!!  
  
I then decided enough was enough and started to push him away.  
  
But he pulled in harder....like a demon vice-grip

My voice still wouldn't react...I couldn't get him off of me.....

I looked at my attire then...which was like a see-through toga.....

**PERVERT!!!! **

He begins to slip it off and I did what any natural woman would do in this sort of situation.

Kick him in the jewels and run while he tries to regain his diginty! Haha!  
  
I run off and he gives into the chase...with a lot of pain apparently...

Hehe....

Even though... he catches me....waa.... and pushes me against a tree.

This dream isn't a dream anymore..I want out of here...I wanna go home..away from this guy.....

He kisses me again...though..it's gentle again....

"Do you really wish to leave?"  
  
I don't know what my expression is....but it feels frightened..and scared.....

I nod, keeping the same expression. His face smiles softly as he kisses my brow.

"Very well...I shall join you soon.....

Farewell...my love..."

I felt weak..and sore....  
  
Owie...  
  
Why are there voices around me?

...Am I finally being acknowledged as schizophrenic?

No..Unfortanely..I'm just waking up....

"Hey guys! She's coming around!" a voice said....

That sounded like Merry.....

"Don't try and move....you've just..had a crime commited against you...." an older voice said...

Big forehead...Big forehead.....

Oh..it's Elrond.....

He checked my forehead for a

"Burning up...I was afraid of that...." Elrond said.

Am I like on ER or something? Me no hablo medical mumbo jumbo.  
  
I'm wearing an old shirt, which is a guy's by the looks of it but nothing else.

If you weren't a doctor Elrond, I would so hurt you if you undressed me without my knowledge....

"If you're wondering, Arwen dressed you in one of Elrohir's shirts," Elrond informed.

That's a relief...  
  
"You'd better not bleed on that though..I like that shirt."  
  
Blood!? There's blood involved? I, in turn, whimpered. I'm scared of blood.....

I'm a wimp...

"Stop it Elrohir..you'll scare you," I heard after a resonding smack, the voice belonging to Arwen.

Hehe..It was Elrohir's turn to whimper.....Puppy....  
  
"This should be reported to the police...." I heard Aragorn say from a corner.  
  
"Aye, it should," said Sam, sounding like he was in tears not too long ago.

Elrond seemed quiet at the moment..

What's with him?

"The rapist was clever..." he said, nearly scaring me.

Well....that would explain a lot.....

"So what can we do?" a voice said, I believe Legolas, nearly to the breaking point.

"Calm down.....I'm not sure right now....but we'll figure something...." Elrond said.

A breath was heard as it seemed to be calming itself down. I think it was Legolas....wait..he's here too?

Life just can't possibly get any better ..now can it?

"It is alright if I stay with her?" he said, startling me.

"I don't see the problem....just don't do anything...she's still very weak and probably won't be able to do much of anything.."  
  
Gee..thanks for informing him I'm totally helpless Elrond! You'll give him...like..ideas!  
  
"I won't" he said, like a total boy scout.

Boy scout my ass...

I'm being lifted into warm arms that are really strong apparently considering I'm like dead weight...

Or the fact I'm really light..which ever.  
  
I'm carried to a bed and set underneath silk covers. Nice and comfy....

He then gingerly strokes my temple with the back of his hand.  
  
"You really scared me back there..when I found you unconscious...."  
  
So that's why he's here....

He seems to have the best timing haven't you noticed?  
  
His eyes are really shifty again..like he's nervous or something...

What am I going to do to him? Drool all over him?

Though that would be hard since he's at the bedside.....

I'll just spit at him....

Naw..that's really mean.....

Well...I'm sorry for making you worry Legolas...truly....from the bottom of my heart sorry....

He kisses the closest temple.....He's really sweet...you know that?

I then heard Legolas's voice, singing softly. I didn't understand the words..but...in a way..I kind of did....

_Tinuviel elvanui..._

_Elleth alfirin edhelhael..._

_O hon ring finnel fuinui... _

_A renc gelebrin thiliol...  
_  
Wow...pretty..makes me really sleepy though.....  
  
He gets to standing up and is about to leave.

I don't want to be left alone.....

"Stay?" I called out softly, fully doubting he even heard me.

Nothing humanly possible could have hear that....

But...surprisingly....he turns, smiles softly and returns to my bed side.

Score!

"If that is what you wish," he said close to my ear, barely above a whisper.

I nod weakly, reaching out for his hand. He notices and let's me hold his hand. I then fell asleep, holding his hand..not wanting to let go....


	7. InterludeLegolas

I brush a stray hair from your face, kissing the temple softly. I do not wish any more pain on you than I am worth. I rub the knuckles of your small hand gently, in comforting gesture, though I know you are still fast asleep.  
  
Why do I cause you so much pain when I do not mean to? Or I arrive too late?  
  
A knock on the door turns my attention as I see Lord Elrond enter the room.  
  
"Vedui," he greets in our native tongue.  
  
I return the gesture.  
  
"Something troubling you young elf?" he asked, staring at my hand over yours.  
  
"Something is my lord," I said, lowering my eyes, "I fear history is about to repeat itself..."  
  
"History?" The former elf lord said questioningly, "you mean your past is reoccurring before your eyes."

"Exactly," I say with a sigh, "Now I'm worried...This is exactly what happened before I left before the fellowship. Even before Gollum's escape..."  
  
"No one blames you for that young prince," Elrond said, "Even us elves can't be perfect all the time..."

I smile at that.

"However, this is serious..." He said, his eyebrows knitting into a serious frown.

"I know, my lord. Should I let things play out or should I intervene?"

"I'm afraid you already have intervened from coming out of The Hall of Mandos as your former self. It is her reincarnated spirit that has captured your heart and calls out to be reunited. Though the physical body doesn't realize it."

My hand reached up to my neck where once a precious jewel rested. A magical jewel that could grant two wishes. One had already been spent for mine and my love's souls to be forever bonded...

The other I never knew if it made through before my entrance to the Hall of Mandos. I had hoped I would meet you inside, but I could not find you anywhere. I asked everyone I met, but had never found you. I met up with Boromir; the former fellowship; and friends we met along the way. Most were there, except the ring bearer himself since he was still in the Grey Havens with his uncle and my kindred folk. Only Aragorn & Haldir of Lorion knew of the person I searched for all this time. They did not see her here when they arrived. I was started to be frightened that she was a wandering spirit of Arda, but an oracle told me otherwise. You had been reincarnated to a developing fetus as we speak. Time follows differently than in the Halls than in Arda.

I asked the gate guardian if I could go as myself, only a year before so I could get used to the modern period. He agreed, saying that the wish upon the precious jewel came through; but not a year before since controlling time was nearly impossible. I agreed and was transported to a strange land. It was not my original home of Mirkwood...or even Arda...

I have lived here now for some time...watching you secretly as you grew. First steps...first birthday...though I signed the presents anonymously, you loved them dearly. I was like a secret friend to you, though I ran when you turn in my direction. I was not going to be revealed to you so soon. Until now...

True, many a time I wanted to reveal myself to you. Like when you mostly need a friend for comfort, but I could not, knowing that then was not the right time.

Until now...  
  
The time is drawing near for time to be repeated. I only hope that I will not lose you again...  
  
My love...


	8. Chapter 7

A few weeks later...

Something has gone terribly wrong.

Scratch that...horribly wrong...  
Why you ask?

It's because my life has now turned into an adventure story...

Did you know that magic really exists in this world?

And that a villain from another world is after me?

Yeah...I thought I was going nuts too until it really happened...

For some odd reason, Preps has taken a turn for the worse right now. They've taken over the school.

And I'm a prime target...

The authorities try to step in...But the evil ones have firearms..., knives..., and hostages...

A limitless number of hostages...

You see...

They take whoever tries to enter the school, and they claim to have an all-powerful weapon that could destroy the city.

Most thought it was impossible for a group of teenage delinquents to have weapons of such great power...but who provided them with such?

No...The government isn't that stupid...

It was, believe it or not, a powerful dark witch named Maud.

I'm not joking around. I'm being dead serious. A powerful warlord has taken over the school and is now currently plotting world domination. But why start here? Some other places would have been better than to just breed a powerful army to take over the world.

I have also found out that Maud is after me...so she keeps me held hostage from the others..., which the others aren't too happy. I don't know what to do…

**Here's how it happened…**

I was walking home from Arwen's; still sore, but able to do things for myself. I had no idea I was being followed, but I soon felt an unfamiliar presence. I should have asked someone to take me home…like Aragorn…but I couldn't. He asked, but I said no.

Stupid girl… idiot… senseless!

I relaxed when I felt a familiar presence. He drove off the evil one, but not for long. I heard his voice telling me to run but that was easier said than done. I turned to run, but the bad people were obviously not alone. I was grabbed from behind whilst trying to get away. Their grip was too strong for me to break through. I called out for someone to help us, but no help came to our aid. In the end, I was taken and my savior was badly injured. I called out his name for him to get up, but he was unconscious…there were too many for him to handle on his own. I was knocked out as well for fear I would attract too much attention from my yelling.

When I awoke, I realized I was not where I was supposed to be. It was the school basement (Hell's Attic as some called it) and I was tied down with climbing rope and wires. I was covered in bruises as if I had been handled very roughly.

I looked around and noticed my 'guards.' They were nothing like I had ever seen before. They were ebony black with very thin hair. Their teeth were beyond grotesque as well as the rest of them that screamed 'monster!' The other thing that got to me that their ears were pointed like an elf's, but only much more frightening. One noticed that I was awake and roughly dragged me to my feet though they were bound. The smell was unbearable and I had to force what I had eaten down for fear of hacking up a lung or something. I was brought towards a very tall figure (Satan maybe?) with gleaming armor and the helmet of iniquity that hid his face.

"Welcome, my child," he said, his voice dripping with malice you could taste it.

I stare up at him, wondering who the hell he was. He only smiled a more comfortable smile as he came forth off of his throne. I tried to step back away from him, but his guards held fast.

"You do not know how long I have waited to meet you again, my child," he cooed, putting an armored hand on my delicate shoulder.

He removed his helmet this time to reveal, surprisingly, quite a handsome face. He had long black hair and startling amber eyes. His face was worn though looked young and still held all of it's malice as before. A resemblance seemed apparent as well. Unconsciously, I reach up to touch the face and felt familiar patterns from a long time ago. He smiled and kissed my forehead tenderly. I looked up at him as he walked away, telling his guards to put me back in my room as he replaced his helmet. Again, I was roughly grabbed and hauled to my feet. This time though, I was taken to a more comfortable room and left inside. I was unbound, but the door was harshly locked behind me.

I began to miss all of my friends, one in particular sticking out in my mind. He tried so save me from harm's way and is probably unconscious somewhere or here being beaten to death for answers.

No... I shouldn't think like that... He's probably gone to the authorities and asked them to help find me... unless they don't believe him. Who believes a pointed eared teen these days? I pulled my knees up on my bed and cried softly.

After a few hours, the tall man came before me himself and removed his helmet once again. His face was less frightening, but not enough for me to feel comfortable around him. He noted my red eyes and moist cheeks as a tell-tale sign of my tears.

"Did you weep?" he asked softly, almost as if he was concerned.

I looked away from him, still hating him for kidnapping me. He removed a glove from his hand and tilted my chin towards him again. I guess he figured the claws would hurt my face by scratching it. Anyway, he forced me to look him in the eye, though his gaze now seemed almost... gentle.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought it would be obvious. You kidnapped me with no chance of escape and everyone is worried sick about me."

"I did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Why would I need protecting?"

"Because I am your father and I say so."

That stopped my tirade cold. He's my-my father?

"Yes, I am your biological father and my name is Sauron, Lord of Mordor. You are my daughter, my only child. I have waited many years to find you and I am not letting you escape from my grasp again."

In my mind, a million questions race through, most irrational and uncalled for but some were sensible. Where have you been all this time? Why haven't you come for me when I needed you? Who is my mother?

"Your mother died some time ago in the past. You were brought here, reborn after your death; you were looked after by your great-great niece since your rebirth as was your mother's wish before her death after yours. She was devastated when she heard about your death from my spies. I knew that elf couldn't be trusted."

I knew whom he was talking about...but I couldn't believe this was happening. I barely had time to think before the door burst open once again and a guard appeared, conversing with 'my father' in a speech I never heard before but it sounds horrid. He stood and left without another word, leaving me alone once again.

I heard noises outside, as if a big struggle was taking place and the door opened once again to a creature I had never seen before. This one looked even worse than my father's guards did as I felt claws sink into my skin. I call out in pain as I'm practically dragged away kicking and screaming. A few orders went back and forth and some guards tried to get me away from my captor, but none prevailed.

Then, out of no where, an arrow was shot through my captor's neck causing him to drop me on the cold floor. A booted foot came into my view as twin daggers were drawn by the person behind me and more blood was spent. I moved as quickly as I could to get away from the battle and I ran up the stairs to the next floor of the school to see class in session. Some passed out and some puked their guts out when they saw I was covered in blood. When they came to ask why, I couldn't answer for a sword fight was taking place between ugly and uglier. Students moved out of the way and I did too as more creatures came from Hell's Attic, battling each other to the death. An alarm went off and students were evacuated from the war zone. I ran with them and got lost in the crowd.

Once I had ran away from the school, the rain started pouring, which was a major pain in the ass for me since my injuries were still quite evident and making their presence known. Owie...

"You seem hurt little one," a voice said behind me.

I turned quickly to see an elderly woman. She was short in stature and had wrinkle upon wrinkle in her haggard appearance. She may have looked harmless, but something told me to keep a guard up, even to an ugly old lady.

"Why do you keep a defense about you child?" the woman asked, "you see that I am not armed nor have the speed and quickness I had in my youth."

...This day just keeps getting stranger by the minute. Why can't life be normal again when I was just a simple teen?  
"You wish for normalcy in your existence again?" the old woman asked.

"No one's life is normal, if there is such a standard," I reply.

She chuckled humorlessly.

"Very true young one, normalcy seems to be a small drop in this world. However, a reasonable amount of triteness is in order."

I nod softly, feeling strange warmth around me. It wasn't the familiar tenderness I knew, but a striking and overpowering sense before I lost consciousness...


End file.
